1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a flash drive. More particularly, the invention relates to a flash drive with different switching interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of multimedia technology, storage capacity required by digital data becomes larger and larger, and a conventional 1.44 MB floppy disk characterized by portability is thus no longer able to meet the requirement for large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides large storage capacity, the bulkiness of the conventional hard disk causes inconvenience to users. Recently, with the popularization of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and the price reduction of the flash memories, USB flash advantaged in large storage capacity, great compatibility, and portability have been extensively applied to transmit data between various computers and storage devices.
The flash drive featuring large storage capacity, plug-and-play installation, compact size, and portability has replaced the floppy disk. Note that the flash drive is electrically connected to a computer host and a storage device through a connector (e.g., a USB plug or an IEEE 1394 plug).
Due to various types of connectors applicable to the existing electronic devices, researchers and manufacturers skilled in the pertinent art should be dedicated to enhancement of the possibility for extending applicability of the flash drive.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.